


A Single Encounter with Miu Iruma

by Vidori_Sensei



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Gen, Idabashi bein a good dad, K1-B0 spelled as Kiibo, Miu goes into a coma again, Professor Idabashi POV, the kiiruma is still there but it's not really a ship fic i'm soz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 12:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15557397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vidori_Sensei/pseuds/Vidori_Sensei
Summary: I never really cared for Kiibo's girlfriend, Miu Iruma. I felt guilty however when she fell off of a building and into a coma again.





	A Single Encounter with Miu Iruma

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, yeah this is another Discord inspired one shot. I really like Professor Idabashi and am probably gonna write more of his POV because he deserves more love and attention. Please enjoy!

I never really liked Kiibo’s girlfriend, Miu Iruma.

 

She was loud, crass, rude, and disrespected authority figures. The only two aspects I remotely cared about her were skill as an inventor and the fact Kiibo cared so much about her. I asked and nearly pleaded for him to find someone else, but no, he still loved Miu Iruma. 

 

I felt guilt sting through me when I learned she’d fallen off the roof of a two story building and struck her head. She had fallen into a coma again.

 

Three days passed and he sat there by her side, never wavering until I made sure that we had to go. He brought her flowers and handmade cards and held her hand all day. I couldn’t stay in the hospital all day with him, but I dropped him off and picked him up. It was the least I could do.

 

I walked into the room at 9:45 pm on the third day, ready to repeat the leaving routine. I’d tell Kiibo it was time to go four times, then he’d say goodbye, then we’d go. It would have been easier on me than what actually happened.

 

“Kiibo, the hospital’s visiting hours are over,” I said, standing on the other side of Miu. She laid so still, she barely looked like herself.

 

“But, Professor…” he whined. 

 

“Come on Kiibo, you know they won’t let you stay past ten,” I said again, expecting to hear the usual retort. Instead I heard screaming, and not from Kiibo.

 

Miu’s eyes shot open as she gasped for air between shrieks, swinging her limbs wildly. Kiibo tried to call out to her, but she apparently couldn’t hear him. Her eyes locked with mine and she reached out and grabbed my lab coat, pulling herself closer to me. She clung to me like a child as she sobbed heavily. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around her and rubbed her back, kneeling down to the floor so I could be at her eye level.

 

“It’s okay, you’re gonna be okay,” I hushed as she continued to cry.

 

She’s in a lot of pain, she’s gone through this before.

 

I held her shoulders as she calmed down slightly and nurses rushed in. I motioned for them to wait, and surprisingly they did.

 

“There’s someone here who’d like to see you,” I said as gingerly as I could. She took off the oxygen mask.

 

“A-Are you still, Professor Ida-Idabashi?” she asked through wheezes, catching breath. This poor child has been through a pain I cannot begin to imagine.

 

“Yes, I’m the same ‘old geezer’ Idabashi,” I said, cracking a half smile. I realized that I had some stubble on my chin that wasn’t usually there from forgetting to shave this morning. “It’s only been three days, you haven’t been gone for long, I promise.”

 

She only sniffled and nodded, looking for something in my face. There was nothing new to see, no time progression of time, no major changes as to how the world has exists.

 

“Kiibo’s been here every day, you know,” I said, my voice feeling raspy. Was I crying? “You two should talk while the nurses check you out, okay?” My tears didn’t listen to me and they welled up in my eyes, threatening to spill over.

 

I motioned for Kiibo to take my place and I stepped outside, leaning against the wall, looking up at the ceiling. The tears fell down my face and they didn’t stop. She was so young and the world passed her by, leaving this girl behind. But she is here now, trying her best to make up for lost time. Someone from the staff approached me.

 

“Sir, are you okay?” I looked back at them, still crying.

 

“Please make sure to have this girl discharged from the hospital as soon as possible. I’ll be fine.”


End file.
